Il a failli tout deviner
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: "Un raz-de-marée de jouissance, de plaisir et de luxure les envahirent. Lorsqu'ils franchissaient les derniers paliers de la jouissance..." YAOI Luffy/Zorro


**Homophobe passer votre chemin, il n'y a rien pour vous ici! xD C'est un yaoi qui j'espère plairont à certains!**

**XXX**

_-Zorro…susurra-t-il_

_-Oui mon ange, doucement…chuchota Zorro_

_Ce dernier enleva rapidement son t-shirt et son pantalon puis rejoignit son amant dans le lit. Il se blottit contre lui et murmura :_

_-J' ai envi de toi…J'ai besoin de toi !_

_Luffy réprima un immense sourire et embrassa passionnément Zorro. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et posa une autre sur sa hanche tout en répondant au baiser de son chéri. Sans prévenir, Luffy renversa Zorro et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. _

_-C'est moi qui gère. _

_Avec un sourire provocateur, Zorro hocha la tête. Luffy se pencha et lui caressa le torse, puis il lui embrassa les tétons et les mordilla. Zorro frémit. Son amant passa ses mains sur son torse et le caressa sensuellement. Il descendit plus bas, et arriva au caleçon de son amour. Caleçon qu'il lui retira rapidement. Il s'allongea sur le corps de son bel amant et lui mordilla le lobe des oreilles. Celui-ci frémit de nouveau. Zorro allait caresser le dos de son compagnon lorsqu'il se redressa l'air sévère. Son amant lui fit un sourire innocent. Lorsqu'il se releva, son sexe frôla celui de Zorro, déjà dur. Ce dernier frémit à ce contact. Luffy eut un sourire victorieux, et doucement et lentement frotta son bassin contre le sexe de Zorro. Celui-ci perdit son sourire innocent qui se transforma en doux gémissement. Il leva également son bassin et Luffy perdit patience. Il prit le sexe tendu à l'extrême et posa avec ardeur ses lèvres dessus. Il le couvrit de baiser et, faisait gémir bruyamment son amant, le suça sensuellement._

_Zorro haleta difficilement entre deux gémissements :_

_-Luffy…Maintenant…_

_Alors Luffy tendit un doigt à Zorro qu'il suça avidement. Il lui tendit un deuxième puis un troisième. Il fixa Zorro qui hocha la tête. Alors, il les enfonça un a un. Zorro eut un petit cri et se mordilla la langue. Une vague sensation étourdissante l'envahit quand Luffy effectua de légers va-et-vient. Puis plus rien. Il grogna, Luffy hocha la tête, hésitant._

_-Tu es sur ?_

_-Vas-y !_

_Alors Luffy enfouit son sexe en lui. Une minime vague de douleur envahit Zorro mais fut vite remplacer par un plaisir grandiose. Luffy exécuta des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, les menant tout deux au sommet de la jouissance. Zorro se mordait les joues pour ne pas crier alors que Luffy hurlait le nom de son amant, ponctuée de « Oui » sensuels. Tout deux étaient en sueurs et bougeaient en rythme. _

_Un raz-de-marée de jouissance, de plaisir et de luxure les envahirent. Lorsqu'ils franchissaient les derniers paliers de la jouissance, Luffy cria alors que Zorro relevait sa tête en gémissant. _

_Puis, l'orgasme passé, Luffy retomba mollement sur Zorro. Il releva la tête et l'embrassa passionnément. Tout deux ruisselaient de sueurs, et haletaient fortement. _

_-Encore, encore ! Je te veux en moi. Toute la nuit ! s'écria Luffy_

_Zorro l'embrassa avec ardeur puis nicha sa tête dans son cou. Luffy le serra contre lui, lui embrassa le front. _

_-Zorro…Je T'aime…_

_Le désigné releva la tête et ponctua la nuque de son amant de petit baisers. Puis il passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa sensuellement. Puis il rebaissa la tête et lui fit un suçon langoureux…_

Puis, il sentit une présence juste au-dessus de lui et se réveilla en sursaut.

-Zorro !

Ce dernier le dévisagea avec stupeur.

-Pourquoi tu…mon nom…sensu…Non, laisse tomber. J'ai du halluciner. Bonne nuit.

Il le regarda retourner vers son lit avec soulagement. Il faudrait qu'il arrête de rêver de ça…C'est honteux en plus. Puis, il se tourna sur le côté, et, en contemplant Zorro, s'endormit tout en pensant :

Bon Sang, Il A Failli Tout Deviner…

XXX

Si vous n'avez pas très bien compris la fin, Luffy dormait en rêvant de choses interdites (xD) et quand il ouvre les yeux, Zorro est devant lui, s'interrogeant sur les bruits que faisait son compagnon.

Review ?


End file.
